the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan
|image1 = |caption1=''Go, Swampert and Sceptile! Show them what you're made of!'' |row1 = Modern (Omega Ruby) Classic (Emerald) |row2 = Nintendo |row3 = Unknown |row4 = Pokémon |row5 = Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire |row6 = Video Game }} Brendan is the male protagonist of the Hoenn-based Pokémon games and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information Brendan's Legacy Official Media: * Pokémon: Ruby & Sapphire * Pokémon: Emerald * Pokémon ORAS: Special Demo Version * Pokémon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire * Pokémon: FireRed & LeafGreen (Link Battle only) * Pokémon X & Y (Wireless Battle only) * Pokémon Colosseum (Multiplayer Mode/Mt. Battle Challenge) * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (Multiplayer Mode only) Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Pokémon Generations (HD Collection) * Pokémon Colosseum HD (Multiplayer) * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness HD (Multiplayer) * Pokémon Legends * Pokémon Dimensions * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros. All-Stars * Soulcalibur V Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: '''TBA'' Reason: '''TBA' Current Status: TBA... Moveset (Modern) Normal Combos * Neutral: Brendan calls on Sceptile, who attacks opponents with a basic melee combo. * Forward/Backward: Brendan charges forward on his Mach Bike, knocking away anyone in his path. While in the air, he will charge forward on Mega Latios. * Upward: Brendan calls on Greninja to perform Surf, knocking opponents back with a torrent of water. While in the air, his surf can be aimed. This move deals decent knockback and can serve as a recovery attack. * Downward: Brendan calls on Swampert to perform a move called Mud Flap, which trips opponents on a mound of mud. Smash Attacks * Side: Calls on Gallade, who performs Psycho Cut to knock away opponents. * Up: Calls on Sceptile, who performs Leaf Blade, knocking opponents into the air. * Down: Calls on Greninja, who performs Smack Down, thrusting opponents to the ground. Special Moves (Modern) * Neutral - Gallade's Shock Wave: Gallade performs Shock Wave, creating a wave of electricity around Brendan that paralyzes any opponent it touches after dealing a bit of damage. This is performed the same while in the air. * Back/Forward - Glalie's Freeze-Dry: Brendan calls on Mega Glalie to use Freeze-Dry. This move will freeze opponents, similar to the Freezie item. While in the air, Glalie will perform Frost Breath, freezing them in mid-air. * Upward - Frieza's Aerial Ace: Brendan's Mega Mewtwo appears and performs Aerial Ace, knocking opponents into the air. While in the air, Mewtwo will project them toward the ground. * Downward - Glalie's Protect: '''Brendan's Glalie appears and performs Protect, creating a shield around him for a period of 8 seconds. All projectiles will be reflected, although melee attacks may still hit. Supers * '''Mega Starters: Brendan Mega Evolves Swampert and Sceptile, who perform Earthquake and Frenzy Plant, respecively, causing the ground to quake as large tree roots lash out at opponents, inflicting damage. * Primal Power: A cutscene plays where Brendan calls out Groudon, who immediately reverts to its primal form, allowing players to control it for a brief time, with all of its attacks inflicting instant KO's. **'Fissure:' Groudon opens the ground with FIssure, KO'ing any opponent that falls through the cracks. **'Precipice Blades:' Groudon summons large Earthly blades that erupt from the ground, traveling across the stage within a large area. **'Dragon's Ascent:' Mega Rayquaza appears and performs Dragon's Ascent on opponents. **'Desolate Land:' Activating the Final Smash again triggers a cutscene where Groudon unleashes its full power, turning the environement into a desolate wasteland. He then uses a molten variation of Precipice Blades, taking out any opponents caught in their path. Taunts * Up: Brendan's Glalie appears and Mega Evolves, attempting to scare fighters. * Side: Brendan's Sceptile Mega Evolves and strikes a pose, before returning to normal. * Down: Brendan strikes a pose, similar to the one he does before a battle with May. Animations * Character Intro: Brendan flies onto the stage atop Mega Latios, and climbs down as Latios flies away. * Victory Screen: Brendan poses with Swampert, Greninja, and Sceptile. * Losing Screen: Brendan performs his losing animation from Omega Ruby. * Idle Animation: TBA Moveset (Classic) Normal Combos * Neutral: Brendan calls on Mightyena, who attacks opponents with a leap and bite combo. * Forward/Backward: Brendan charges forward on his Mach Bike, knocking away anyone in his path. While in the air, he will charge forward on Latios. * Upward: Brendan calls on Linoone to perform Surf, knocking opponents back with a torrent of water. While in the air, his surf can be aimed. This move deals decent knockback and can serve as a recovery attack. * Downward: Brendan calls on Blaziken to perform a downward Flame Kick, tripping opponents and dealing burn damage. Smash Attacks * Side: TBA * Up: TBA * Down: TBA Special Moves *'Neutral- Acro Bike:' Holding this button will allow Brendan to pop a wheelie on his Acro Bike, enabling him to charge into opponents, although this won't deal much damage. Repeatedly pressing the button will make Brendan bunny hop, allowing him to inflict higher damage to opponents. While in the air, he will bunny hop twice. * Back/Forward - TBA: TBA * Upward - TBA: TBA * Downward - TBA: TBA Supers * TBA: TBA * TBA: Taunts * Up: Brendan's Mightyena howls as he strikes a pose. * Side: Brendan's Gardevoir appears and strikes a pose alongside Brendan. * Down: Brendan's PokeNav rings, playing the introduction to his Rival Theme, before he hangs up. Animations * Character Intro: Brendan stands in a pose similar to his GBA sprite. * Victory Screen: Brendan poses with Linoone, Mightyena, and Gardevoir. * Losing Screen: Brendan hangs his head in defeat. * Idle Animation: TBA Costumes Classic *'Hoenn's Hero:' Brendan's costume from Pokémon Emerald. *'Professor's Son:' Brendan's outfit from Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire. Modern *'Reboot: '''Brendan's design from ''Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. *'Contest Master:' Brendan's Pokémon contest outfit from Omega Ruby. *'Magma Armor:' Brendan wearing the magma armor from Omega Ruby. Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:The Crossover Game Category:Handheld Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers